The invention relates to a modular crane, a transport unit for a modular crane and a method of operating such a crane.
DE 10 2013 009 357 A1 discloses a modular mobile crane comprising a support which is transported to a construction site by means of a vehicle.
DE 10 2008 047 737 B4 discloses a mobile crane comprising a plurality of modular systems. In one embodiment, a platform module can have a carrier sub-module and two chassis frame sub-modules.